Conventional card shoe apparatuses that are suitable for use in card games played in casinos or the like have been proposed. For example, a card shoe apparatus is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. In the card shoe apparatus of Patent Literature 1, a CCD image sensor and the related optical system components are incorporated in the card shoe. Also, a card reading window is provided in the exit of the card shoe. When a card passes through the exit of the shoe, the suit (type) and the rank (number) of the card are read through the card reading window.